monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Gorgon
'''Melody Gorgon '''is the daughter of Medusa. Personality Melody is a kind and caring ghoul. She is sometimes bubbly and happy. She's strong and clever. She loves to shop and party, Melody is a fun and out-going ghoul. She is healthy and in great shape. Melody does not care what other people think about her. She is smart and she is first in class. She is sporty and girly at the same time but she is also a tomboy. Melody is a helpful and careful person when it comes to friends. Apperance Melody has green snake hair with one red streak in her bangs and green eyes, however she is always seen with her sun-glasses on. And she had three green tattos on her left arm. Basic Melody's hair is done into a high ponytail. She wears a red one-short sleeved shirt with a green snake picture printed on it and she wears black shorts with light green boot-heels. She wears a fish net sock on her right leg and a fish net legging on her left leg and she wears a red wool wrist band. She also puts dark peach lipstick on. Dawn of the Dance Melody's hair is loose. She wears a dress that reaches a bit above her knees, the top of the dress is short-sleeved and is red, and the rest of the dress from the bottom is black. Melody wears green heels and a yellow-golden star necklace. She also puts a small black hair clip to hold her bangs and she puts red lipstick. Dead Tired Melody's hair is done into two high ponytails. She wears a dark green T-Shirt and black pyjama leggings that reaches until her knees. She also wears red cat slippers. Gloom Beach Melody's hair is in a loose ponytail with a red hair-tie. She wears a light green one-piece swim-suit with a red and black bow on it and wears red sandals. She also put light pink lipstick on Relationships Family Melody lives with her mom, Medusa, and her brother, Deuce Gorgon. Friends Melody is friends with Cleo de Nile and Toralei Stripe with the Werecat Twins. She knows that Cleo does not like Toralei and the Werecat Twins, but she thinks that Toralei and the Werecat twins are good friends. She is also seen hanging out with Rihanna Blue, who joined Melody in the Music contest, which was mentioned in her diary. Enemies Melody has no enemies, but Frankie Stein doesn not like Melody because she is dating Holt Hyde. Romance Melody is dating Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, they've been dating for half the month for now. Gallery MelodyDOTD.png|Dawn of the Dance MelodyDT.png|Dead Tired MelodyGB.png|Gloom Beach MelodyDATM.png|Day at the Maul IMG-20130715-00307.jpg|Melody Hand-Drawn (By ME) IMG-20130715-00309.jpg|Melody Hand-Drawn (Picture 2, By ME) MelodyWB.png|Winter Break MelodyGR.png|Ghouls Rule Melody Gorgan.jpg|Hand-drawn Melody (Credit: Kanani 8) MelodyB.png|Bio MelodyS.png|Skullette Picture327.jpg|Hand-Drawn (By I DON'T NEED YOUR CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE!) MelodyGorgon.png|(Credit: Bigrika) Snapshot 20130804 6.jpg|(Credit: Superlady01) Quotes - ''"Because gargoyles are already stone, Heath." ''-'''Melody '''to Heath Burns, explaining why gargoyles don't turn into stone when Gorgons looks at them without anything to cover their eyes. Trivia - Her theme song and her favorite song would be He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale. - It took me a long time to make the Ghouls Rule picture. - It took me two days to make her bio. Category:Gorgon Category:Original Characters Category:MonsterGirl2002's Original Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology